


Die Musterung

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Tut es weh, ****?“„Ein bißchen, Herr Hauptmann“, murmelte Cas und das war nicht einmal gelogen,mit beiden Händen umklammerte er die Stützen der Liege.„Gut, lerne den Schmerz zu lieben, er wird in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten dein Begleiter werden."





	Die Musterung

 

Eva sah zu Dean und ihrem Mann, die in ihrer Offiziersuniformen  verdammt scharf aussahen.

Sie selbst hatte sich einen weißen Mantel über ihre Unterwäsche angezogen und fungierte als Allgemeinmedizinerin. Gespannt warteten alle auf das vierte Mitglied, das die Hauptrolle übernehmen sollte.

Cas wartete im Vorraum, nur in seiner Boxershorts. Aufgeregt und begierig auf das Folgende, ließ er seine Finger knacken, bevor er zaghaft an die Tür klopfte und darauf wartete, hereingerufen zu werden.

Es war kein freundliches oder warmes ‚Herein‘, auf das er gehofft hatte, sondern es kam in einem harten Befehlston von Dean.

„Wie heißen Sie?“

So lautete die nächste Frage von ihm, seinen Blick in den Dokumenten vergraben und Cas keine Beachtung schenkend.

„**** Cas“, antwortete der Befragte wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Alter?“

„18, seit gestern.“

„Tut mir leid, aber es gibt heute keinen Geburtstagskuchen.“

Es kam natürlich von Gabriel und alle mussten sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen.

Es folgten einige routinemäßige Fragen über die Schule, Interessen und Hobbys, zur aktuellen wirtschaftlichen und politischen Lage des Landes und in der Welt. Und wo er am liebsten eingesetzt werden würde.

Nachdem Cas den Wunsch geäußert hatte, unbedingt zu den Fallschirmjägern oder Kampfschwimmern zu wollen und aufgrund seiner sportlichen Ambitionen nach der Armeezeit ein Studium als Sportlehrer anstrebte, lachte ihn Dean kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das mit den Fallschirmjägern können Sie sich gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen, ****. Sie werden letztendlich nach den Erfordernissen der Bundeswehr eingesetzt.“

Cas senkte enttäuscht den Kopf und Gabriel schrieb alles fleißig mit.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Dean aber hinzu, dass man sich über das Thema Kampfschwimmer unterhalten könnte und auf Cas’ Gesicht zeichnete sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln ab.

„Drei Sachen müssen wir aber vorher abklären“, fuhr er in seinem Befehlston fort,

„erstens beträgt die Dienstzeit 14 anstatt 9 Monaten, dafür werden wir uns aber für einen Studienplatz als Sportlehrer einsetzen und Sie werden diesen auch definitiv bekommen. Ist das ein Problem?“

„Nein, Herr Hauptmann!“

„Zweitens **** kann es sein, dass Sie zu gefährlichen Einsätzen weltweit eingesetzt werden können. Wären Sie gegen eine Unterschrift dazu bereit?“

„Wo muss ich unterschreiben?“, kam zackig die Gegenfrage.

„Drittens, und das ist der wichtigste Punkt, müssen Sie den großen und umfangreichen medizinischen Check von Dr. Oberleutnant ****s überstehen und das schaffen ehrlich gesagt nur die wenigsten.“

„Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann!“, erwiderte Cas der ohnehin in Topform war und sich keine Sorgen machte.

„Hose runter und kommen Sie etwas näher, wir sind auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten und müssen sehen womit wir es zu tun haben.“

Dieses Kommando kam von der Ärztin und Cas schluckte, ließ aber die Hüllen fallen.

 

Abwechselnd schaute er die drei an und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Na wenigstens hat er seine Hände nicht vor seinem Schwanz“, grinste Gabriel und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Umdrehen und mit den Fingern auf den Boden!“

Cas tat wie ihm geheißen und stand etwas länger als notwendig in dieser Haltung, aber nur, damit sich die anderen drei an diesem Anblick erfreuen konnten.

„Gut. Ich denke, damit können wir arbeiten. Ich brauche schnellstmöglich die Ergebnisse ihrer medizinischen Untersuchung dieses jungen Mannes für den Einsatz als Kampfschwimmer für die Einheit AE 1. Nehmen sie die Unterlagen mit, ich werde gleich nachkommen“, mit diesen Worten überreichte er Eva die Zettel und diese verschwand im Spielzimmer, „und Sie warten hier, bis sie hereingerufen werden!“

Dean nickte Cas zu und dieser setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben der Tür stand.

Gabriel verzog sich gleich wieder auf die kleine Couch wo er alles im Blick hatte und dachte über seine Musterung nach.

 

Es lag zwar schon 20 Jahre zurück, aber das waren einschneidende Erlebnisse die wahrscheinlich nur wenige Männer vergaßen. 

Alles hatte einen Zweck. So war es auch mit dieser Sache. Das Land braucht gehorsame Soldaten. Leute, die für sich selbst denken oder die es wagen würden zu rebellieren, sind nicht willkommen. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass du Nachbarländer mit solchen Freigeistern nicht angreifen kannst. Diese Leute würden das nicht tun wollen. Nun, was das Land braucht, sind eingeschüchterte und gehorsame Untertanen, und das muss normalerweise erst erzogen werden. Diese Inspektion ist nichts anderes als eine vielversprechende Methode, die genau dieses Ziel erreicht. Und deshalb macht man das in jungen Jahren, nicht im fortgeschrittenen Alter.

Wenn du vor der Kommission nackt stehst, lernst du schnell, dich auf diese Weise anzupassen, und vor allem lernst du, dass du nichts wert bist. Nackt, unter Angekleideten, fühlt sich jeder verwundbar.

Früher, hatte Gabriel das gestört, heute liebte er es. Aber die Leute, mit denen er das erleben konnte, waren auch keine Fremden. Sie waren seine Familie.

Aber wenn du nackt vor den Offizieren stehst, wenn die Genitalien den Behörden präsentiert werden, wenn du dich umdrehen und deinen Arsch zeigen musst, dann wird selbst der stärkste Mann klein und schwach. Zumindest von diesem Moment an bricht jeder persönliche Widerstand zusammen und das Individuum kann erzogen werden.

Wenn du das endlich überstanden hast, dann hast du keine Intimsphäre mehr zu verteidigen, nichts bei dir ist mehr persönlich. Die Musterung ist nur der erste, dafür aber ein sehr wichtiger Schritt, um junge Leute einzuschüchtern, sie zu demütigen und ihren Widerstand zu brechen.

Untersucht wird alles und das sehr gewissenhaft und gründlich.

Natürlich war das hier und heute eine andere Situation. Aber dazumal, als junger Mann war es schrecklich, demütigend und erniedrigend seine Intimsphäre vor fremden Leuten so darzulegen.

 

Mittlerweile war Eva voll und ganz in ihrem Element und gerade dabei Cas‘ Gesundheit zu überprüfen. Dean übernahm dabei die Rolle als Sekretär. Zwischendurch wurden immer wieder Fragen gestellt, auch sehr intime.

„Wann hatten Sie zum letzten Mal Sex?“

„Noch nie, Herr Hauptmann“, stammelte Cas etwas zögerlich.

„Eine Jungfrau also?“, schmunzelte Dean ihn an und er wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Sie sind doch ein hübscher junger Mann, woran liegt es?“

„Mir ist der Sport wichtiger.“

„Aber onanieren werden Sie doch bestimmt, oder?“, fragte er weiter.

„So gut wie nie, Herr Hauptmann.“

 

„So Cas, ich darf Sie doch beim Vornamen nennen“, fragte Eva und schaute ihn auffordernd an, worauf er nur zögerlich nickte, „sie wollen also unbedingt Kampfschwimmer werden?“

„Ja“, antwortete er sehr zaghaft.

„Sie wissen schon, dass alles, aber auch wirklich alles mit ihnen stimmen muss, denn dorthin kommen nur wenige und zwar nur die allerbesten.“

„Ich weiß“, stammelte dieser nervös, „aber das ist mein Ziel.“

„Wollen sie das wirklich Cas?“, fragte Eva erneut, während sie mit einem Holzstäbchen die Zunge niederdrückte, um seinen Rachen und Zähne zu überprüfen.

„Ja“, würgte Cas und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Dann wollen wir Sie mal auf Herz und Nieren prüfen“, erwiderte sie streng.

Sie klopfte ihm den Rücken mit ihren Handballen und Fäusten ab und maß mit einem Bandmaß die Breite seines Kreuzes und der Oberarme, seinen Brust- und Bauchumfang und gab die Zahlen an Dean weiter, der sie notierte.

Mit festem Griff nahm Eva seinen Penis in die Hand und erklärte:

„Wundern sie sich nicht, aber es ist die Vorschrift auch hier die Maße zu ermitteln oder wissen sie die genau?“, sie zwinkerte ihm zu aber er verneinte kopfschüttelnd.

Diese Berührungen blieben natürlich nicht ohne Folge und Cas spürte wie sich sein Schwanz langsam mit Blut füllte.

Aber er starrte geradeaus an die Decke und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie zog die Vorhaut zurück und mit einem kleinen gezielten Ruck noch etwas weiter und Cas musste sich zusammenreißen um ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Er japste auf aber Eva lächelte ihn nur kurz an.

Dann vermaß Sie alles noch einmal in steifem Zustand und widmete sich danach ausgiebig seinen Hoden. Cas stöhnte leise und schloss reflexartig die Augen bei diesen Berührungen.

„Was soll das?“, schrie Dean Cas an, „was denken Sie, wo wir hier sind? In einem Sexclub oder was?“

Mit einem Schlag mit dem Rohrstock auf seinen Hintern holte er ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Etwas perplex zuckte Cas zusammen und sah Dean eingeschüchtert an.

Aber dann ließ es sich Dean nicht nehmen ihn mit dem Rohrstock zu necken, indem er sanft an seinen empfindlichen Stellen auf und abstrich und Cas damit wieder auf seinem Erregungslevel hochpuschte. Erneut begann dessen Schwanz, seine Form und Größe zu ändern, erneut wurde er mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. 

 

„Ich denke wir machen zwischendurch mit dem zweiten Teil, dem Sporttest weiter.“

Eva setzte sich auf den Sessel und überließ Dean das Feld.

Es folgten Kniebeugen, Liegestütze und Sit ups. Cas war gut in Form aber Dean brachte ihn bis an sein Limit.

„Arme ausstrecken“, forderte er und legte jeweils 2,5 kg Gewichte in Cas’ Hände.

Abwechsend stellten Eva und er ihm Fragen. Allgemeinwissen.

Und jedes Mal wenn er eine Antwort gab, gab es entweder etwas Süßes oder Saures. Dean ließ abwechselnd seine Hände und Lippen über seinen Körper wandern oder schlug ihn mit der Hand oder dem Rohrstock auf seinen Hintern.

Die Anstrengung seine Hände oben zu halten, die abwechselnden Gefühle der Erregung und des Schmerzes brachten Cas an den Rand des Wahnsinns und erforderten seine gesamte Konzentration.

Nachdem er seine Hände entlasten durfte brachte Dean Wäscheklammern an seinen Brustwarzen und an seinen Hoden an und machte mit einigen Liebkosungen weiter.

Das anfängliche Schmerzgefühl wandelte sich bei Cas in pure Geilheit um und er fing hemmungslos zu stöhnen an, worauf jedoch Dean die Wäscheklammern abriss und ihn brutal in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Ja. Dean war auch ein kleiner Sadist und ihm gefiel dieses Spiel von Schmerz und Lust, das war spätestens in diesem Augenblick auch den anderen drei klar.

„Gut ****, das reicht fürs erste. Doktor, machen Sie bitte weiter.“

 

„Legen Sie sich bitte auf die Liege Cas, ich werde mit der Untersuchung fortfahren.“

Eva erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und streifte sich den Kittel glatt.

Sie zog sich ein neues Paar Gummihandschuhe an und nahm seinen Penis in die Hand.

„Ich werde jetzt Temperatur messen, entspannen Sie sich.“

Langsam schob sie das Thermometer in seine Harnröhre worauf er leise stöhnend und mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf tiefer in die Liege presste.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen, wenn ja muss ich der Sache weiter auf den Grund gehen.“

Cas, der seinen Atem angehalten hatte um seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken, überlegte einen Augenblick was die passende Antwort wäre und nickte leicht, es war nicht schmerzhaft was sie machte aber gegen eine Extrabehandlung hatte er nicht das Geringste entgegenzusetzen.

„Hauptmann, reichen Sie mir bitte den Dilator, ich muss überprüfen ob die Urethra frei ist.“

Er spürte wie es in seiner eigenen Hose enger wurde und es erregte ihn unglaublich Cas dabei zu beobachten wie sich seine Lust steigerte als sich der schmale Stab tiefer und tiefer im Inneren seines Schwanzes versenkte.

Mit leichten Auf und Ab Bewegungen stimulierte Eva ihn zusätzlich von außen und Cas vergrub seine Hände tiefer in die Liege, versuchte so gut es ging seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken.

„Sehr gut“, kommentierte sie als sie den Dilator wieder entfernte „stehen Sie auf und beugen sich über die Liege, ich werde noch einmal ihre Temperatur messen. Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh.“

Ängstlich schaute er Eva über seine Schulter an und verkrampfte sich als sie das Thermometer ansetzte.

„Sie müssen mitarbeiten. Entspannen Sie sich“, behutsam ließ sie ihren Finger kreisen und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Halten Sie das Thermometer, ich bin gleich wieder da“, diese Worte richtete sie an Dean der es sich natürlich nicht nehmen ließ Cas mit dem Thermometer zu reizen und ihm ein verhaltenes Stöhnen zu entlocken.

 

„In Ihrem Impfpass habe ich gelesen, dass Ihre letzte Tetanusimpfung fällig ist, das werde ich gleich hier erledigen.“

_‚Was? … Das war aber nicht ausgemacht!‘_

Mit einem Tupfer desinfizierte sie eine kleine Stelle an seinem Hintern und ehe Cas protestieren konnte jagte sie ihm die Nadel in das Fleisch, worauf er zischte. In der Spritze war natürlich nichts, außer ein paar Tropfen Wasser. Dean tätschelte mitfühlend Cas’ Hintern aber konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wir brauchen noch eine Spermaprobe“, warf Dean ein, „drehen Sie sich um ****. Wie weit sind Sie bereit zu gehen um Kampfschwimmer zu werden?“

„Ich mache alles“, erwiderte Cas und Dean nickte diabolisch grinsend.

Und dann machte Dean etwas mit dem keiner von den drei gerechnet hätte.

Nicht nur, dass er ihm einen Blowjob verpasste der sich gewaschen hatte, danach stand er auf, packte Cas an den Haaren, zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, legte seine Lippen auf Cas’ und flößte ihm sein eigenes Sperma ein, das dieser bereitwillig schluckte.

Gabriel und Eva blieb erstaunt der Mund offen stehen. Nicht nur dass es unglaublich erregend war dabei zuzuschauen, keiner der drei hätte Dean das zugetraut und Eva warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Test bestanden“, lachte Dean und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 

„Einen Test haben wir noch. Es geht um Körperbeherrschung. Zur Vorbereitung auf die Abschlussprüfung“, verkündete Eva nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, „knien Sie sich bitte auf die Liege und spreizen Sie die Beine.“

Ihre Finger spielten wieder an seinem Hintereingang und schnell hatte sie zwei versenkt.

„Und sie hatten noch nie Analsex?“, fragte sie etwas ironisch, „hier ist jede Menge Platz.“

„Nein“, antwortete Cas und alle mussten sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht zu lachen.

Dean holte einen Vibrator und als Eva ihre Finger herauszog schob er ihn bis zum Anschlag hinein, entlockte Cas ein lautes Stöhnen. Langsam steigerte er die Vibrationen bis zur höchsten Stufe und massierte seinen Schwanz. Cas’ Körper vollführte wilde Zuckungen und es dauerte nicht lange und er begann zu keuchen und sich zu winden.

Kurz vor dem erlösenden Orgasmus zog Dean den Vibrator aus seinem Hintern und holte das nächste Instrument.

„Das sind zehn Kugeln unterschiedlicher Größe. Wenn da hinten mindestens sieben hineinpassen, haben Sie den Test bestanden.“

Nach und nach verschwanden die Kugeln in seiner Körperöffnung. Längst waren sieben erreicht. Doch auch für die restlichen drei fand er noch Platz. Langsam zog er die Kugeln wieder heraus und die drei genossen die süßen Geräusche, die er Cas entlocken konnte.

 

Inzwischen hatte es sich Eva auf dem Gynstuhl bequem gemacht und streichelte sich selber mit geschlossenen Augen. Die ganze Situation hatte sie ordentlich aufgegeilt und sie stöhnte leise vor sich hin.

„Und jetzt fick sie“, meinte Dean zu Cas der ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Was?“, fragte dieser leicht perplex und war wieder in seine Rolle als Jungfrau geschlüpft, „jetzt? Hier?“

„Gestern Dornröschen. Das war ein Befehl, Soldat. Bring sie zum Schreien!“

„Komm her, ich zeig dir wie es geht“, schmunzelte Eva und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Cas stellte sich ein wenig ungeschickt an und drang langsam ein, fand seinen Rhythmus und beide stöhnten gemeinsam.

Kurz vor deren beider Höhepunkt riss ihn Dean, der sich mittlerweile seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte wieder zurück und zwang ihn auf die Knie.

„Mund auf!“, herrschte er ihn an und schob ihm seinen Schwanz tief in den Rachen.

Einige unterdrückte Würgegeräusche waren die Folge aber Cas machte seine Sache gut. Unbarmherzig zog er ihn wieder auf die Füße und legte ihn mit dem Oberkörper über die Liege. Mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken drückte er seinen Kopf in das weiche Leder und mit der anderen setzte er die Spitze an das zuckende Loch. Ohne auch nur einmal zu stoppen drückte dieser seinen steinharten Schwanz bis zum Anschlag hinein.

„Tut es weh, ****?“

„Ein bißchen, Herr Hauptmann“, murmelte Cas und das war nicht einmal gelogen, mit beiden Händen umklammerte er die Stützen der Liege.

„Gut, lerne den Schmerz zu lieben, er wird in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten dein Begleiter werden“, grinste Dean und begann ihn hart zu stoßen.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ er wieder von ihm ab und gab ihm zu verstehen, wieder zum Stuhl zu gehen und zu Ende zu bringen was er begonnen hatte. Cas versenkte sich erneut in Eva und bescherte ihr die schönsten Gefühle.

Dean nahm ihn wieder von hinten und es dauerte nicht lange und Cas wusste nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Emotionen, denn wenn er in einem Augenblick tief in Eva stieß, spießte er sich im nächsten Moment auf Dean auf.

Wohlwissend um seinen magischen Punkt in seinem Inneren änderte Cas ein wenig den Winkel und schrie im nächsten Moment lustvoll auf.

 

Gabriel hatte die Situation so geil gemacht, dass er einen Augenblick lang überlegte, ob er mitmachen sollte, aber Dean war ein wenig zu groß, um es im Stehen zu versuchen … oder er eben zu klein. Aber es machte Gabriel nichts aus, nur zuzusehen, im Gegenteil … es gab ihm den Kick. Seine Frau und seine Lover dabei zu beobachten wie sie sich dem Rausch der Gefühle hingaben. Das Stöhnen, Keuchen und Ächzen war für ihn wie Musik in seinen Ohren und der Geruch von Sex machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

 

Die Anstrengung war Dean ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und der Schweiß tropfte ihm in die Augen.

Aber das war Dean. Er wollte immer alles perfekt machen und ging dabei bis an seine Grenzen.

Sich total gehen zu lassen, in der Präsenz der anderen und nur auf seinen Körper zu hören, das war auch für ihn am Anfang nicht leicht. Nach außen hin war Dean immer der Checker, derjenige, dem alles so leicht fiel. Aber das war nicht immer so, es war ein langer Prozess und mit vielen Hürden verbunden.

 

Mit aller Kraft hielt sich Cas am Stuhl fest, denn seine Beine waren mittlerweile aus Gummi und drohten jeden Moment nachzugeben, wäre er nicht so gut eingeklemmt gewesen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen tief in Eva und als er sich verkrampfte, sein Gesicht vor Lust und Befreiung verzerrte war es auch um die anderen geschehen.

„Willkommen im Team“, war alles was Dean noch herausbrachte, bevor er sich erschöpft auf den Boden legte und grinsend seine Augen schloss.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Cas genoss es von Dean herumgescheucht zu werden


End file.
